


The ocean between us

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine x Rose, Rose is a pirate queen and Nine is a captain in the royal fleet





	The ocean between us

Hers was a name they spoke with fear: the Bad Wolf.

Women were ill luck at sea, and yet she seemed to have a charm on her that she was never caught.  She floated away on an errant breeze every time the king’s navy thought it might have finally caught her up.  The tide and stars seemed to love her, for they protected her from storm and sailor alike.

He had no such charm, and seemed to bring the foul weather with him wherever he went.  The Oncoming Storm, his men called him.  The Destroyer.

He caught pirates.  It was what he did.  The king had rewarded him handsomely for the many wicked men he had brought to justice.

He had never caught her.

They chased each other across the sea like lovers- one moment he would think she was in his sights, and the next moment she had danced away, nothing but the brush of a hand to tell him she had ever been there.

It was a ballet they had performed for years.  Since they had been children and he had kissed her one night in his father’s stables as the rain fell in sheets around them.  

He knew what he thought no other living soul knew: that the Bad Wolf had once been plain Rose Tyler.

She knew what he hoped no other living soul knew: that he would never catch her, for he didn’t want to.


End file.
